


Queening her consort

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly worship, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Het Mpreg, Historical Fantasy, Loyalty Kink, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Royalty, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rona reclines against the pillows with Etien's back to her chest, their legs outstretched to either side. In the ornate mirror positioned at the end of their bed, she can see his belly on flagrant display – and he can, too. His cock is jerking against the lower curve of it, fluid leaking out and slipping down to dampen his dark curls. But she has not yet given him permission to touch, and Etien remains as obedient as ever despite his desperate longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queening her consort

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the kinkmeme prompt "girl/pregnant!guy sex" over at FFA. Many thanks to the OP and other commenters, to the kind nonnies who offered advice as I reworked it, and especially to nonny!A. for betaing and for reassurance.

Rona straddles Etien's face, sinking down slowly until his every sense is filled with her. It used to be that she would face the wall whenever she rode his mouth like this, supporting herself against their carved bedstead or pinning his wrists to the pillows above his head. Now, though, she kneels over Etien while facing his belly – she wants to admire the fullness of it as her still-slim body swells with pleasure, just as she wants to gaze upon it at every other moment they are alone together. She has loved him since they were young, and yet he has never been more beautiful to her.

She rests her palms on the bed and leans forward, letting his rounded belly absorb her high-pitched sighs. He works diligently between her legs, his lips and tongue sliding and sucking, making muffled sounds that vibrate through her. She would know they were groans of enjoyment even if she could not see that his untouched cock was fully hard already. He loves to serve his queen, in every way, and she appreciates his devotions.

Rona's lips and tongue work on him in turn, worshipping at the upward slope of his belly. The skin there is much more sensitive these days, just on the good side of ticklish, as their already-beloved child grows inside of him. Etien is trembling as she shifts to suit herself, but he keeps still. His body is now too heavy to make the deft rapid movements he once excelled at as her champion – and his hands are held honour-bound at his sides, fisted in the sheets. It is she who decides when he touches her, and how.

She uses his talented mouth to chase her own pleasure until it is almost upon her, when she frees his wrists with a word and raises them up to her breasts. She climaxes soon after with his fingers tugging at her, his tongue flicking across her, and her mouth pressed to his belly.

"Perfect as ever, my love," she tells him, once she has caught her breath. "And now again, if you will? You have aroused in me a great need, not yet fully satisfied."

Etien hums against her slick skin, tightens his hold on her hardened nipples, and begins to lick her once more.

After the last wave of liquid heat has finally ebbed, Rona reclines against the pillows and carefully pulls his back to her chest, their legs outstretched to either side. In the ornate mirror positioned at the end of their bed, she can see him on flagrant display – and he can, too. His cock is jerking against the lower curve of his belly, fluid leaking out and slipping down to dampen his dark curls. But she has not yet given him permission to touch it, and Etien remains as obedient as ever despite his desperate longing.

He is instead tracing the swell of himself with feather-light fingertips and a heavy-lidded gaze, as he only does in private. The whole country knows that the queen's consort is with child, but this intimate knowledge of it is for the two of them alone. Rona interlaces her fingers with his and they slowly stroke his belly together for a while. Their strong hands are callused from fighting and riding, a stark contrast to his stretched-thin skin. Then she takes hold of both his wrists and loops them behind her neck, binding them there with a word, leaving him exposed to her and to the mirror.

"Such a glorious sight," she tells him, her gaze on their reflection, and Etien shifts helplessly in her arms.

"Relieve my need, Rona, I beg of you," he says, but she makes him wait a while longer by touching his nipples first. The small buds only gave him small pleasure before, and yet now she can elicit whimpers with caresses and with licks. Several times recently she has brought him to sobbing climax merely by holding him down and suckling at his nipples, his hips thrusting against empty air in search of friction.

Etien is breathless and wet-eyed by the time she licks her right palm and reaches down to take his cock firmly in hand. He shudders all over, crying out her name with gratitude. He has always been able to satisfy her desire, but as his belly grows his own desire also grows more urgent. He is once again as lustful as he was when she was a princess and he was the squire meeting her for illicit trysts in dusty corners of the castle – and for equally illicit sword training deep in the forest, too, given her father's determination that she marry a foreign prince instead of inheriting the throne.

She slides her hand up and down Etien's length, sucking kisses to his neck all the while; but low down, where the mark will be covered by his tunic collar tomorrow. Although their relationship is far from secret now, formalised before court and commoners, his body already bears a more than sufficient physical display of her love for him. She also makes sure to kiss the thick muscle of his shoulder, pierced through with an arrow several years ago. Had he not stepped in front of her at that moment, the assassin's true aim would have slain Rona instantly. The scars themselves are numb, but as always Etien sighs in pleasure as she gives thanks for his service and his sacrifice with the press of her lips.

She slips her other hand between her thighs and then spreads her own sweet slick over his belly, repeating the process and gradually spiralling in toward his navel. The whole taut curve of him soon glistens with her wetness, and quivers with his excitement as she works his cock tighter and faster.

His eyes have drifted shut, which displeases Rona. "Look at yourself, Etien," she commands softly, and he instantly obeys. "You're so beautiful like this."

"Because of you, my queen," he gasps, eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "Because I'm yours."

"Mine," she agrees. "Sworn to me, covered in me, and filled with me too."

Rona splays her hand over his belly and rubs her thumb across his protruding navel, another part that now gives him more pleasure than either of them could have believed possible before. That touch combined with a sharp twist of her other wrist is enough to spark his climax – he writhes in her arms, spilling seed all over his belly with a deep groan of relief.

"My beautiful consort," she repeats, and releases her hold on his wrists so that he can turn and nestle his face against her heart. She strokes his sweat-soaked hair, murmuring more praise as his breathing slows.

She lays him back against the pillows, kisses his lips once more, and kneels beside him to lick his belly clean. Their essences are mingled together on his skin, the same mix that helped to create the child within – the taste floods her mouth and pleases her deeply, though her body is already sated. Then she ends the night as she has ended every night of late, by pouring sweetly-scented healing oil onto Etien's belly and gently massaging it in to soothe the growing stretch. He is bearing their heir so that Rona may continue to rule, physically unimpeded and politically unchallenged. This tender care is the very least she can give him in return for the freedom and the legacy his pregnancy has afforded her.

Etien is mostly asleep by the time she is finished, and does not resist at all as she eases him over onto his side and curls up behind him. She presses her forehead to the nape of his neck, rests her hand on top of his belly, and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
